Beauty and the Blaine
by Squeaky Chipette Carly
Summary: It's a tale as old as time but with a new twist! Watch as your favorite Glee characters are swept into the world of Beauty and the Beast as Kurt gets knocked unconscious by a jealous Sebastian. What is real and what is make believe and who is this mysterious 'beast' that catches Kurt's eye?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. _

_And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. _

_The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

"For who could ever learn to love a beast? God, I just love that line so much, don't you, Blaine?" Kurt asked the younger male walking along beside him in the crowded halls of McKinley.

Blaine gave no indication that he had even heard his lover in the first place though as the music blaring from the headphones in the junior's ears could be heard from where Kurt had been standing next to the younger male. The slightly taller male found himself rolling his eyes in amusement as he shut the book he had been reading and reached out with his free hand to gently pull the headphones out of Blaine's ears without a moment's hesitation.

"Honestly, Blaine. What am I going to do with you?" Kurt teased his boyfriend playfully which earned an all but innocent look from Blaine as he playfully bumped one of Kurt's hips with his own.

"Uh, still be trying to find your perfect soul mate?" Blaine teased right back as he leaned over and stole a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

That was just one of the many things that Kurt had come to love about the younger male since the day that they first met for Blaine always seemed to be full of surprises. Not only that but it seemed that no matter what hardships were constantly being thrown at them and testing the strength of their relationship, the pair always seemed to overcome it all just like the book Kurt had fallen in love with ever since he was a little boy.

"Oh you tease. Why must you constantly remind me of how cruel you are to me?" Kurt sighed dramatically as he took _Beauty and the Beast _and shoved it into his shoulder bag before bringing the hand up to wave in front of him dramatically.

If there was one out of many things that Kurt was good at, it was having a flair for the dramatics and Blaine brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in his thumb and forefinger. Ever since transferring from Dalton Academy, Blaine's life had never been the same although meeting Kurt had definitely been the greatest thing to come into his life. Still, there were times where Kurt's tendency to get overly excited could grate on Blaine's nerves but at the end of the day, there was nothing that the younger male would change about his boyfriend.

"If I'm cruel to you then I would hate to see what your definition of love is." Blaine retorted casually before he turned his gaze towards the hallway before them.

Kurt smirked, not at all surprised with his boyfriend's quick retort although the smirk slowly vanished from his face when suddenly, out of nowhere, there appeared a locker door as he and Blaine turned the corner. Before Kurt could react, his head came into contact with the locker causing him to see not only stars but blood as well. The warm substance slowly trailed down the middle of his face as Kurt stumbled backwards but luckily, before he could hit the floor, Blaine managed to catch him in his arms preventing Kurt from hurting himself even more.

"Kurt!" Why did everything sound as though it was underwater? More importantly though, why did Blaine look as though his face was all wavy and disoriented?

Kurt struggled to see past his blurred vision but to no avail. It felt as though that he could pass out at any moment and falling unconscious was not something Kurt Hummel wanted to do right at that particular time. Struggling to sit up, Kurt's strength left him almost instantly and he found himself falling right back into Blaine's arms as the world around him spun out of control.

"Bl-Blaine…" Kurt whimpered softly as he started reaching up towards the younger male with a shaking hand before finally, unconsciousness overcame him and his hand fell limp on his stomach.

The last thing that Kurt remembered before passing out was the look of horror and concern upon his lover's face and that all too familiar disgusting face of Sebastian Smythe glaring over him. Eyes rolling up into the back of his head then, Kurt's body fell limp in Blaine's arms as his mind once again replayed that favorite old line from his favorite book.

'_For who could ever learn to love…a beast?'_

To be continued…

A/N: Alright so this is my first Klaine Glee story so please be kind if you review. Thank you. And unfortunately, I don't own the show nor the characters nor the book or musical, Beauty and the Beast.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_The world was spinning all around him and not in a good way. Kurt had no idea why he was going in circles in his unconscious state but what he did know was that he was going to hurl if it didn't stop soon. The blow to his head had left Kurt's head throbbing with each little movement and so in order to distract himself, he turned his attention towards the strange objects that were swirling along beside him in the darkness. Small white squares with different images on them surrounded the young man like tiny television screens and Kurt found himself tilting his head to the side as the first image that appeared before him was Blaine._

"_Blaine?" Kurt called out to the image and reached out to touch it when all of a sudden, the image changed in a matter of seconds._

_Kurt had to stifle a horrified gasp as the image of his beloved boyfriend transformed before his very eyes and the Blaine he had come to know and love was completely gone. In the place of his love was a monster, a monster with dark brown fur running down the creature's face and horrid wolf like fangs were visible in the creature's mouth as it let out a heart stopping roar._

_Sharp dagger like claws replaced what were once human fingernails and Blaine's once slender yet well developed body was soon replaced with a tall yet stocky frame. Shoulders now broadened even more and fur visible where skin once was, Kurt found himself taking a step back away from the image for a moment as though trying to figure out what in the world had just happened._

_His beloved Blaine had turned into a horrid monster right before his very own eyes and Kurt could see that hazel eyes were now replaced with deep crimson ones and they no longer showed any sign of emotions within them. What in the world had prompted such a horrid transformation to take place? Why did his boyfriend transform into a beast right before his eyes. Kurt knew that there had to be a logical explanation for all of this even though his logic seemed to have left him for the moment._

_All Kurt could do was just stand there staring at the image with a mixture of horror and fascination upon his face before the pounding in his head managed to tear his gaze away from the floating image. The dull pounding that Kurt had originally been feeling had gotten a whole lot worse in the matter of moments it took for the young man to be distracted by the image and he had to bring a hand up to press a clenched fist tightly against his forehead._

"_Damn, I wonder if this is how Blaine feels when he's hung over in the mornings." Kurt mused to himself and making a mental note to never give his boyfriend grief the next time he got hung over for now he could honestly relate to how Blaine felt in the morning._

_The pounding seemed to grow even worse though as the seconds passed by and Kurt was vaguely aware of the fact that the images that had been surrounding him were starting to fall down into the darkness like shooting stars disappearing across a black night's sky. The last image to fall was the one of the now beast like Blaine and despite the pain, Kurt found himself reaching out towards the image even though his vision had started to become blurry._

"_Blaine!" Kurt cried before he slumped to his knees as the pain become so intense that it felt as though he was going to pass out. Which probably wasn't a good thing Kurt figured since he was already unconscious to begin with, that much he was certain of._

'_Or I'm on the verge of having one of those black out moments when people get stage fright. That would be nice right about now.' Kurt thought to himself as the image of Beastly Blaine slowly fell to the floor and seemed to shatter into about a thousand different pieces before Kurt's eyes slowly closed shut and he fell to the floor about to give into the pain when he heard a familiar voice suddenly calling out to him._

'_Kurt? Kurt, you alright my boy?'_

'_Dad?' Kurt thought to himself as he glanced around looking for any signs of his father._

_The fact that he could hear his father's voice but not see him anywhere indicated to Kurt that he must have been unconscious, either that or he was suffering from a major diet coke deprivation. Deciding that the latter of the two seemed highly unlikely, Kurt decided that it was probably the first option which meant that he needed to find some way of regaining consciousness. Such a task seemed rather impossible at the moment given the present situation although it seemed as though Kurt's body was one step ahead of him._

_Before Kurt could even begin to formulate a plan on how to regain consciousness, a bright white light suddenly enveloped him and before he knew it, he found himself once again hearing his father's voice asking him the same question yet again._

"_Kurt? Kurt, you alright my boy?"_

"Kurt? Kurt, you alright my boy?" A small groan escaped Kurt's lips as he slowly began to regain consciousness.

The throbbing in his head had at least diminished to a dull ache now which was certainly a relief although when Kurt went to slowly open his eyes just a crack, a bright light came up to greet him and he let out a small groan as he quickly closed his eyes and brought a hand up to cover his eyes.

"Too bright." Kurt muttered softly to the other person in the room and it was only when he heard footsteps moving away from him and the light disappeared a few seconds later that he dared to open his eyes.

This time there was no harsh light to greet him and Kurt was relieved, or at least he was relieved until he caught sight of his arm. The long sleeved white shirt and dark blue vest that he had been wearing was gone and in its place there was some horrid looking fabric that made Kurt think of long underwear. A shiver ran down Kurt's spine just thinking about wearing such a thing although when he slowly started to sit up, he realized with a sickening realization that he was indeed long underwear.

This surprised Kurt greatly for he certainly didn't recall wearing any long underwear to school that day and he quickly pulled back the blanket that had been covering him to view the rest of his wardrobe. Kurt's suspicions were soon confirmed when he saw the single piece of clothing covering his entire body and the only part of him that hadn't been covered by the horrid undergarment was his feet. Wiggling his toes for a moment just to make certain that the body was indeed his own, Kurt quickly turned towards the only occupant in the room with horror in his eyes.

"I'm wearing lumberjack clothing!" Kurt cried to his father, who had been standing beside his bedside looking down at him with concern in his eyes.

Burt raised an eyebrow quizzically at Kurt's choice in words as though he didn't understand what the young man was talking about. Kurt watched silently then as his father proceeded to say nothing before reaching down with a wrinkled old hand and it was then that it dawned on Kurt that something wasn't right.

Even though Kurt recognized the man before him as his father, the man was older, at least twenty years old and it took all of Kurt's composure not to stare at the elderly man before him as his father ran a finger lightly on a large bump that had formed on Kurt's forehead.

"You must have got hit harder than I thought. That piece of firewood certainly got you good didn't it?"

"Boy I'll say, that damned meerkat face is going to pay for ruining my afternoon with Bl-…wait…did you say…piece of firewood?" Kurt blinked in confusion when his father's words finally registered in his mind.

Burt nodded his head as he shoved his hands into his pockets and motioned towards a neatly chopped piece of firewood lying down beside his foot. Since when did they have random pieces of firewood lying around their home? Kurt was about to ask his father more questions when there came a knock from outside the bedroom door and the young man watched as his father slowly hobbled over to open it. Since when did his father hobble?

There were simply too many questions that Kurt had wanted to desperately have answered but before he could think of any more questions to ask, his face went pale as his father let in the person who had been at his bedroom door.

"Kar-Karofsky?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kurt stammered in surprise earning confused looks from both his father and Karofsky.

"Karofsky? I know not of this Karofsky that you speak of. Why, don't you recognize me, Kurt? It is I? The one man in this entire village that has been in love with you since the moment that I saw you."

Kurt's confusion grew even more as he quickly glanced back from his father then back to Karofsky again. Was this some sort of sick game? A prank that everybody was playing on him? If that were true, Kurt was far from amused and he frowned slightly as he managed to get his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Karofsky. Seriously, knock off the macho act and tell me what's going on. And…why…is your hair slicked back like that?"

Karofsky frowned as he found himself self consciously reaching up a hand to feel the top of his head as though making certain that his hair was perfectly in place just like Blaine would do if Kurt were to tease him.

"I told you, my name is not Karofsky. It is…Gaston."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Three

The fit of laughter that escaped Kurt's lips had managed to come out even before the young man could stop them. Now he knew that this had to be some sort of joke. Why else would Karofsky be claiming to be Gaston? Did he even know who Gaston was? Probably not for Kurt just couldn't imagine the jock picking up a book that didn't contain any pictures or have the vocabulary that a three year old could read and he had to bring a hand up to brush away a stray tear that had managed to make it to the corner of his eye.

Now that he had had a good laugh for the day, Kurt turned his attention back to Burt and Karofsky, who seemed genuinely surprised by the sudden outburst of laughter. It was as though they didn't understand what was so funny and Kurt's smile faltered just a little bit. Why in the world were they looking at him as though he had grown an extra head or something? This time it was Kurt's turn to feel a little self conscious as he raised a hand up to feel his neck for any signs of an extra head and when nothing turned up, he was relieved but only just a little.

"Alright, I'll admit that you guys got me good. Now seriously, where's Blaine and why aren't I at school? More importantly though…why am I dressed like a lumberjack? Seriously, I need to get out of this…this thing before anybody else sees me." Kurt said as he went to push himself up out of the bed only to have his head protest instantly at the movement.

The room spun around and around for a brief moment before Kurt brought a hand up to press it lightly against his forehead. There, Kurt could feel the lump he had received when his head had come into contact with the locker door and he winced slightly at how sensitive the bump was to touch. Well that was certainly going to take a lot of makeup to cover up although Kurt didn't have time to worry about his appearance at that moment.

All the young man wanted was some answers for the countless questions that he had although it was obvious by the looks on his father's and Karofsky's faces that getting the answers wasn't going to be easy. Still, that would not be enough to deter Kurt from getting the answers that he wanted and he took a deep breath before puffing his chest out in an attempt to show how serious he was being.

"On second thought, the first thing I'm going to do is lay down again before I end up on the floor." Kurt started as he slowly laid down on the bed then and grabbed a blanket to cover himself up.

There was no way that Kurt was going to let anybody else see him running around in something so ugly and since he couldn't walk around just yet on his own then he would simply have to improvise. Luckily, the blanket was able to cover up a majority of the hideous outfit if Kurt could call it then and once he was comfortable enough, he turned his attention back to Burt and Karofsky.

"Perhaps you have hit your head harder than I thought." Burt was saying as he scratched the back of his head.

Kur pouted childishly at his father's words and he had to stop himself from sticking his tongue out at the now elderly man. The last thing Kurt needed on top of everything else was getting a lecture from his father about how he was to respect his elders for he didn't want it to be anywhere near as embarrassing as 'the talk' that the man had given him a little ways back. Kurt could feel his cheeks flushing at the memory and had to shake his head to rid himself of such memories.

"I already told you that it was just a locker door, no big deal." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes and Burt stared at his son in genuine confusion.

"Locker door? Son, I already told you that you were hit with a piece of flying wood. That damned invention nearly got you good and all because I wanted to get it finished before the state fair." Burt frowned and Karofsky scoffed at the man's words.

"You and your hair brained inventions. Honestly Maurice, what are we going to do with you old man?" Kurt blinked.

Maurice? Maybe he wasn't the only one that had gotten hit on the head for didn't Karofsky know that his father's name was Burt? Apparently not but before Kurt could open his mouth to correct the other boy, his father gave a small shrug of his shoulders and actually responded to the name.

"So they may be a bit 'hair brained' but you'll see…one day I'll become the world's greatest inventor and then me and my son can live a life of luxury." Burt said with a firm nod of his head.

Since when did his father want to become a world famous inventor? As much as Kurt hated to admit it, this was starting to sound all too familiar to him and he glanced around suddenly once he realized that his shoulder bag was missing along with his copy of Beauty of the Beast.

"Hey dad, sorry to interrupt but where's my shoulder bag?" Kurt asked causing both Karofsky and Burt to look over at him slightly confused.

"Shoulder bag? I don't know what you're talking about son. Gaston, maybe you should go fetch the village doctor after all." Burt said turning his attention back towards Karofsky then who nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree. Me and Lefou shall go get the doctor right away. Lefou, let's go!" Karofsky said peering over his shoulder where a few short moments later, another all too familiar face entered the room.

"A-Azimio?" Kurt stuttered in surprise as he watched the other male soon join Karofsky's side. Now things were really starting to get confusing and Kurt found himself trying to ignore the pounding in his head as he struggled to make sense of what was happening.

Karofsky claiming to be Gaston? Azimio as Lefou? His father as Maurice? Long underwear? As much as Kurt tried to deny it, this was starting to seem more and more like a scene from _Beauty and the Beast _than from real life and he swallowed back a feeling of uneasiness as Azimio looked over at him and laughed in amusement.

"Azimio? What kind of stupid name is that? My name isn't Azimio, it is Le-"

"Lefou, I know I know." Kurt said cutting off the other male before he could finish his sentence. Azimio grinned.

"That's right, the names Lefou and now, if you'll excuse me, me and Gaston have to go get a doctor. Right Gaston?" Azimio asked with nothing but pure adoration shining in his eyes as he looked over at the other male.

This really was a lot for his pounding head to handle at the moment and Kurt found himself closing his eyes tightly shut as another wave of dizziness overcame him. If this truly was the story of _Beauty and the Beast, _then how in the world had he ended up here? Was the whole locker incident something that truly happened or a work of his imagination? Kurt couldn't be sure but what he could be sure of was the fact that all the thinking was putting a stain on his mind causing him to see dark spots dance before his vision despite the fact that his eyelids were closed.

The last thing that Kurt remembered before passing out for a second time was the sound of Burt's voice asking him if he was alright and then another voice. Another voice that Kurt recognized all too easily as his body slumped forward on the bed revealing the ugly long underwear that he had been trying to hide from the rest of the world, or the rest of the village he supposed.

'_Beauty is found within. Beauty is more than just skin deep. Can you see past the beast and find the beauty buried within?'_

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered softly before unconsciousness finally overcame him yet again. This time though, Kurt didn't notice the deep frowns that spread across everybody's faces in the room at the mention of that one single name but it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

Blaine was here. Blaine was somewhere in this twisted fantasy world and Kurt had to find him. He didn't know how and he didn't know where to even begin looking but all that mattered to him was that Blaine was there. It was his voice that he had heard echoing in his head and that was all that mattered. If Blaine were there then he could make everything right again. He could bring sense to a world that was all too confusing at the moment for Kurt to even begin to comprehend and so it was a good thing that unconsciousness came to claim him when it did.

Now the only question Kurt had to worry about when he woke up was how to find the love of his life in a world that was turned upside down in a matter of a few short minutes?

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

When Kurt regained consciousness for the second time that day, the young man was admittedly relieved that there was no intense blinding light to greet him when he first opened his eyes. It was actually the complete opposite and Kurt's eyes slowly fluttered open and nothing but pure darkness came to greet him. For a moment, Kurt lay there with trying to recall what had happened before he passed out for a second time and when nothing came to mind, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders as he moved to slowly push himself up into a sitting position.

Much to Kurt's displeasure, the first thing that he took notice of was the fact that he was still wearing those horrid long underwear and pounding headache or not, he was going to change into some clothing that was a little more appealing and not so horrible to look at. It was with that thought in mind that Kurt was able to slowly rise to his feet, albeit he had a little help from the nightstand beside his bed, and shuffle over to the closet where he assumed his clothes would be.

In this strange fairytale world, Kurt couldn't be too sure of anything at the moment and he finally made it to the closet on shaky legs. Kurt had to admit that he had never been more relieved when he opened up the closet to find that there were actually clothes in there that were much better looking than the long underwear he was currently clothed in.

Kurt's cheeks suddenly flushed a deep crimson though when a thought randomly occurred to him and he could only hope that the person who had removed his clothing had been his own father. Although if it were Blaine then Kurt couldn't have complained either but so far the young man had been unable to find his beloved and that only made him want to find Blaine that much more. It was that determination that made Kurt manage to safely, and all too eagerly, change out of the long underwear and into a comfortable pair of black pants, white long sleeved shirt, and soft black vest.

Kurt had just finished putting on the vest when there came a knock on his door and he turned around just in time to see his father slowly opening the door and peeking into the room to see if his son was awake yet or not.

"Kurt? You awake?" Kurt nodded his head in automatic response before he realized that his father couldn't see him and he quickly cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm awake. How long have I been out?" Kurt asked curiously as he looked around his room and noticed that out the window, the sky was the color of a raven's wing.

Night must have fallen sometime while he was unconscious and the only question though was when? The question must have been evident on Kurt's face for he didn't even have to open his mouth to start asking his question when his father also looked over at the window with a small smile on his face.

"You've been unconscious for about half the day now. Sun set about an hour ago and I was just coming up to see if you were awake and if you were hungry."

Kurt's stomach automatically responded to the word 'hungry' with an agreeable growl causing the young man to blush in deep embarrassment as he brought his hands up to cover his growling stomach as though the gesture would be enough to calm his hungry stomach.

"Shush. Nobody asked you." Kurt scolded his stomach as though it were a little child before looking over at his father with a small smile.

"Uh, supper would be great. Maybe then I can actually have time to collect my thoughts." Burt smiled slightly hearing that his son was interested in eating after all and he walked over to lightly curl his fingers around Kurt's arm.

"I made your favorite."  
"Strawberry cake? Caprese salad? Frozen yogurt?" Kurt's eyes instantly lit up at the thought of something familiar in the otherwise strange world.

The look on Burt's face though suggested otherwise and Kurt had oddly never felt so disappointed before at not being able to eat something that he had grown so accustomed to eating. Pouting at the thought, Kurt quickly brought a hand up to silence his father when he saw the older male's mouth about to open indicating that he was probably going to tell him what Kurt already knew.

"I know I know. 'I have no idea what that is.' Am I right?"

Burt nodded dumbfounded at his son as though surprised he had been able to know what it was he had been thinking and Kurt now had three reasons why he wanted to get out of this fairytale as soon as possible. One, he was being kept away from his beloved Blaine which did not make the young man happy at all. Second, the clothing was absolutely dreadful and made Kurt want to simply just run around in the nude because it was that bad. And the third and final reason being, that he just wanted things to go back to the way that they used to be.

Kurt was gently helped down the stairs and into the kitchen by Burt, who seemed to know how badly his legs were shaking, and he couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief when he was finally able to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Ah, now that's much better. Thanks dad." Kurt said flashing his father a grateful grin and while his father went over to the stove to pour a bowl of soup for him, he turned his attention towards the kitchen window that was at eye level with the young man.

The window offered a beautiful view of what appeared to be some sort of forest and Kurt had to admit that the view was actually one of the things that he could come to enjoy about this place. Kurt's smile slowly vanished though when he thought he saw something moving within the shadows of the forest and he lifted his chin off of his hand as he tried to get a better look at the figure in the shadows.

Kurt had been staring so intently out the window that he failed to notice Burt walking over to set the bowl of soup down and it was only when the bowl of warm chicken noodle soup was set in front of him that he let out a startled scream and jumped where he sat. Wide frightened eyes quickly turned to look at the thing that had startled him and Kurt was utterly embarrassed to see that it had only been his father bringing him his supper.

"Well, with a scream like that, I guess I don't need to give you any weapons to protect yourself while I'm gone." Burt muttered as he stuck a finger in his ear in an attempt to stop the ringing.

Kurt managed a sheepish smile as he gratefully took the spoon from his father and started to eat the soup he had brought for him.

"Uh…thanks…I think. Hey dad…there hasn't been any…oh…I don't know. Strange creatures lurking around lately has there?"

Burt arched an eyebrow curiously as he moved to take a seat across from his son with his own bowl of soup in hand.

"Strange creatures? Not that I can recall. The wolves are getting pretty daring though. Why? Thought you saw something out the window?" Kurt nodded his head slowly and Burt gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well don't worry, Kurt. As long as you don't wander into the forest at night, you'll be safe. After all, we wouldn't want the beast coming out and getting you now would we?"

Kurt's head perked up instantly at the mention of the beast and even though it was obvious by the look on Burt's face that he didn't wish to dwell on the subject any longer, he just couldn't resist unleashing a barrage of questions.

"Beast? What beast? Is he cute? Is he handsome? Does he look like Bl-" Kurt's questions came to a sudden halt though at the thought of Blaine and his bottom lip began to quiver slightly much to his father's surprise.  
"Kurt? Kurt, what's the matter?" Kurt brought a hand up to quickly brush away some stray tears that had threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I just miss…miss somebody important. That's all." Burt gave his son a sad smile as he reached out and lightly rested a hand comfortingly on his son's shoulder.

"I know you do, Kurt. I miss Blaine too. He was the only one out of this entire village that treated you with the respect and love that you deserved."  
This time it was Kurt's turn to be shocked. Wait? Burt knew Blaine? How was that possible?! So far everybody that Kurt had met in this strange world were claiming to be characters from a work of fiction. The fact that Blaine was known to his father made Kurt wonder if it were possible that somehow, his boyfriend had managed to get sucked into his twisted dream.

"W-wait…you know Blaine?" Kurt whispered softly as though almost afraid he had heard his father wrong.

Burt gave a small nod of his head before he gave Kurt's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Yes, silly. I know Blaine. Well…actually I _knew _Blaine before the night that he was killed by…by…the beast of the forest…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Kurt's heart felt as though it had turned to ice in his chest. Blaine was dead? How was that even possible?! The last time that Kurt had seen the other male was before he got hit in the head with that locker door although now the young man found himself questioning if such a thing even happened or not. Maybe this was actually the real world and that McKinley High and all of those memories were the dream.

It was enough to make Kurt's head just thinking about it but that still didn't distract him from the current topic at hand. If there was any proof of Burt's words then Kurt wanted to hear what exactly had happened even though in his heart, he felt as though it couldn't be true. Blaine just couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! The thought alone made Kurt's heart ache and those damned tears of his were starting to come back with a vengeance.

"What happened?" Kurt's voice was so soft that he wasn't even sure that Burt had heard him.

Kurt's entire body was shaking from head to toe and it wasn't because of the cold. It was because of the simple fact that his brain and his heart were at war with one another. His brain was trying to convince Kurt that his father wouldn't lie about such things while his heart was telling him otherwise. Blaine was alive it seemed to be saying and Kurt wasn't sure which one to believe.

A moment of agonizing silence soon passed and Kurt was now starting to believe that his father hadn't really heard him after all. The young man had just gone to open his mouth in order to speak louder when Kurt found himself suddenly being wrapped in a warm embrace. Kurt's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he felt Burt's arms wrapped around him and he sat there with his shocked look still in place.

"D-dad?" Kurt stuttered softly. He could feel Burt's grip tighten on him almost immediately and Kurt hesitantly brought an arm up to awkwardly wrap it around Burt's back.

"I'm sorry." Burt began as he gently pushed away from Kurt a few moments later with his own eyes filled with tears.

"For what?" Kurt whispered as though almost afraid to hear what his father had to say yet at the same time he wanted to know.

"It's just that I never…never realized how hard it must have been for Blaine's parents to lose one of their sons until today."

Burt's words send chills down Kurt's spine as he continued to sit frozen to his seat as though almost afraid to ruin the moment. Perhaps this is what Kurt needed at the moment. His father telling him what exactly had happened to Blaine for he didn't think he'd be able to contain himself any more. He just had to know what happened to Blaine and even if Kurt didn't want to accept the fact, he at least wanted to hear his father's side of the story.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kurt asked softly as his grip on his father tightened slightly. Burt fell silent for a moment as though trying to gather up his thoughts before he finally cleared his throat and started to speak.

"The doctor said that you were probably traumatized after the attack. That's why you don't remember." Attack? Traumatized? Already, Kurt didn't like where this was going but he didn't dare interrupt his father now. Not when he was so close to learning the truth about what had happened to his beloved boyfriend. Burt continued.

"One day you and Bl-Blaine went out into the forest to try and find the witch that was terrorizing the village. Rumor had it that she was hidden away in the forest and that she performed her dark magic at night." Burt paused only a moment to catch his breath before continuing.

"I told you kids to just let her be. That in time things would get better and that she probably wouldn't listen to the pleas of a couple of kids anyway but you two were as stubborn as always. It's like you boys had a nose for trouble." Kurt laughed softly at this as he gently moved to rest his head hesitantly on his father's shoulder. At least some things hadn't changed which Kurt considered a good thing.

"Well…anyways, you two were just heading back for the night from your little witch hunt when…when the wolves attacked. Apparently, due to the horrid winter season, the wolves were getting bolder and hungrier. That was the only reason that they would have attacked you two in the first place." Kurt felt his body tense up. He was certainly not liking where this was leading to at all and Kurt's grip tightened even more on his father.

"Blaine…Blaine knew that wolves couldn't climb trees and so…he…he must have managed to somehow get you onto a branch of a nearby tree and out of the wolves' reach. However, in doing that one simple act, he became the wolves first human victim in over a hundred years. By the time me and the other fathers came looking for you, it was too late. The wolves were gone and all that was left of Blaine was his blood soaked clothes although it wasn't the wolves that had reaped their reward."

Kurt lifted his head up slightly to look at his father obviously confused even though he was trying to hide the horror on his face as he listened to Burt describe Blaine's final hours. Blaine had saved him? Somehow that didn't surprise Kurt in the least but it broke his heart just thinking about it and his tears rolled slowly down his cheeks as his father continued.

"It was only after we had managed to get you down from the tree that the doctor took you back to the village while the rest of us went to find Blaine. When we came upon the site of the attack, there was a horrid beast standing over blood soaked snow with Blaine's clothes at his feet and that was when we knew. We knew that monster must have killed Blaine after he had been attacked by the wolves and we did the only thing we could at the time. We scared the beast off with our pitchforks but by then it was too late. There…there was nothing left of Blaine so that his parents could even have a proper bur-"

Before Burt could finish his sentence though, Kurt was suddenly pushing himself out of the older male's arms and running out the front door without a single word.

"Kurt!" Burt cried as he quickly jumped to his feet and started after the young man. However, it was no use.

By the time that Burt was able to make it to the front door, Kurt was already disappearing into the shadows of the forest and he started to swear underneath his breath as he gathered up his coat and threw his boots on. A man his age would not be able to keep up with Kurt and so Burt decided to go to the one person that would hopefully be able to bring his son back safe and sound. He was a hunter after all so a few wolves and a lone beast shouldn't have been too much for Gaston…

Kurt just couldn't take any more of his father's story and he had acted without thinking. Despite his lack of shoes and lack of protective clothing, Kurt just had to get away and so he did the only thing he could think of. He ran. The warm tears were still streaming down Kurt's face as he ran through the forest as fast as his shaking legs could take him and it was only when they gave out from under him that the young man went crashing to the cold, snow covered ground in the middle of a small clearing.

The cold snow did nothing though to stifle Kurt's heartbroken sobs as he moved to curl up into a tiny ball clutching at his chest. This was by far the worst dream he had ever had and Kurt was ready to wake up at any second now. A world without Blaine was like a world without any sunshine or music in his life and Kurt continued to curl in on himself until he was no longer able to.

All around him, Kurt could hear the sounds of the forest coming up to greet him but he didn't care anymore. All that mattered to him was now gone, killed at the hands of a horrid beast and Kurt vowed to himself that should he ever meet the beast that took his beloved from him, he would not hesitate to kill the creature where it stood. He had already lost his mother and Kurt wasn't about to lose somebody else important in his life.

The young man laid there in the snow for a good half an hour before the numbing cold and exhaustion f the day's events came over him causing Kurt to pass out where he lay. As Kurt started to drift off into a dreamless slumber, a dark shadow shifted in the shadows and it was only after the young man had fallen asleep that the shadow moved again.

The shadow moved silently and unseen under the cover of darkness and the figure only came to a stop when it was standing over the unconscious man. The shadowed figure stared down at the unconscious male before it for a moment or two before it slowly started to reach down to Kurt with a clawed brown fur colored hand…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"_Kurt, run!" Blaine's voice came from behind the older male causing Kurt to turn his head slightly to peer over his shoulders trying to figure out what was going on._

_Behind him, Kurt was able to see a familiar figure running towards him and he couldn't help but slowly start to smile as he turned around happily._

"_Blaine! You're alive!" he cried out happily although Kurt felt his smile instantly disappear when he noticed the four dark forms not far behind Blaine chasing after the younger male._

_It did not take Kurt long to figure out what it was that was chasing his boyfriend for he would recognize those horrid creatures anywhere. Wolves. Just like the wolves his father mentioned earlier and Kurt felt his heart drop in his chest. No…no this couldn't be right! Why in the world was Kurt dreaming about something he had heard about in a dream? It just didn't make any sense for Kurt was still determined into believing that this whole strange new place was just a dream and nothing more._

_After all, it was sort of playing out like his favorite book and so Kurt assumed that his mind must have been focusing on the last thing Kurt had been talking about before he got hit in the head with a locker door. That just had to be it, it just had to be although when Blaine finally managed to catch up to him and grab one of Kurt's hands in his own, the older male couldn't help but start to wonder where it was the dream began and where it was that reality finally came back._

"_What are you doing, Kurt?! I told you to run!" Blaine's frantic words cut through Kurt's distracted mind and it was only when Blaine was suddenly grabbing his hand and dragging him alongside of him did he realize that something wasn't right._

"_W-what's going on?!" Kurt dared to whisper as he could hear the growling of the wolves behind them getting closer and closer._

_Blaine remained silent though as he concentrated on a large tree not more than a few feet in front of them and Kurt's mind slowly started to put the pieces of this mysterious puzzle together._

_This was just like the story that his father had told him right before he had run from the house and Kurt felt his heart stop dead in his chest. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't…this was all just some stupid story that his mind had created all because he was reading that stupid book before he got knocked out._

_Kurt promised himself that he was never going to touch 'Beauty and the Beast' ever again if it was going to give him these kinds of strange dreams although at the moment, he supposed dealing with a book was the least of his worries. With four wolves and four sets of sharp teeth right at their heels, Kurt supposed that AFTER he and Blaine evaded the wolves would he contemplate what to do about his book so at the moment, he had his priorities._

_As the tree came closer and closer to their grasps, Kurt suddenly remembered what his father had said about what Blaine had done to save him from the wolves and his eyes widened in instant horror as he looked over at Blaine when he realized that the other male had started to fall back behind him as though getting into position and Kurt instantly shook his head in disapproval._

"_Blaine, no! Don't even think about i-" However, Kurt's last word died on his lips as Blaine suddenly released his hand in order to bring both of his own around Kurt's waist and the older male found himself being hoisted up into the air and up onto the safety of the first tree branch._

"_Sorry Kurt. It's better that one of us dies rather than both of us…I love you…" Blaine called up to his lover with an apologetic smile upon his face and before Kurt could stop him, the younger male was already running past the tree and even deeper into the forest with the wolves following right behind him._

_It seemed to Kurt that the wolves were not interested in him because of his present location but more interested in their easiest prey which would have been Blaine. Kurt's dear sweet Blaine that was soon disappearing into the darker part of the forest with Kurt clinging to the base of the tree tightly with one arm while his other hand was reaching out towards Blaine's retreating figure desperately._

"_BLAINE!" he screamed with tears forming in his eyes as the sound of his lover's painful screams soon filled the forest as the wolves finally caught up with their prey and Kurt shook his head frantically back and forth as he clung tightly to the tree for dear life._

"_BLAINE!"_

"BLAINE!" Kurt cried suddenly bolting straight up in bed with tears trailing down his cheeks as the images of the nightmare flashed through his mind like an old picture film.

What in the world had just happened? The nightmare that Kurt had just experienced seemed too real for comfort, considering the fact that he had just experienced a nightmare inside of a nightmare, and he found himself bringing a hand up to press lightly against his forehead.

"Blaine…" he whispered sadly before his mind slowly came back to reality and started to take notice of a few things around him.

While he was lying on a comfortable bed, the bed was not the same one that Kurt had woken up to when he had first come to this strange world for this particular bed was rather soft and quite large. It could have easily fit three to four people if needed and Kurt then took notice to the fact that the room itself was a bit strange.

The walls and floor were made from solid rock, the kind of room that made Kurt think of an old time castle and it was the flickering of the candlelight by his bedside that caught his attention. Kurt's head slowly turned towards the source of the light hoping to find something remotely familiar about the room but what he saw instead left him screaming out in sheer horror at the gruesome sight before him.

There, standing beside his bed, was Brittany but not the Brittany he remembered. Where Brittany's hands should have been were nothing more than globs of white wax with two lit wicks and the top of her head also was covered in matching wax. Dressed in an entire ensemble the color of gold, Brittany reminded Kurt of a modernized version of Lumiere only not as cute and adorable as what Kurt would have imagined the talking candelabra to be.

Brittany, obviously not impressed with the rude scream Kurt had just given her, made a slight face as she brought her candle hands up to press against the side of her head where her ears would have been, if a candle had ears of course.

"Mi mi monsieur. Why you scream so loud and…uh…so loud?" Brittany asked with a heavy French accent leaving Kurt staring at the girl dumbfounded for a moment as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts. Since when did Brittany start dressing up like a candle? And more importantly, when did she learn how to speak French? Not very good French of course but French nonetheless.

"Br-Brittany…sweetie…why are you… dressed like a candle? Halloween isn't for another couple of months." Kurt managed to finally sputter out.

Brittany looked down at Kurt with a small pout on her face as she slowly lowered her hands from her head and moved to cross them in front of her chest, as though offended by what Kurt had just said.

"Brittany? I know no Brittany of whom you speak of. My name is Lumiere and I am not dressed like a candle. Why? Does this gold make my butt look big?"

To be continued…


End file.
